User blog:Fllflourine/Adam Raflyke
Personal Data Status: Alive Epithet: The Black Rose Laterality: Ambidexterous Classification: Mercenary, Bounty Hunter Color Identity: Black, Blue Traits Hair Color: Black Interests Likes: Grilled Foods, Meat, The here and now, Bounty Hunting, Success Dislikes: Bitter tasting Foods, Unrealistic people Hobbies: Shooting things, Eating food and drinking Values: Adventure, Thrills, the here and now Affiliations Affiliation: Himself, but otherwise Galactic Directorate, as they hired him. Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Loyalty: Low Personal Achievements Summary Just an OC for one of my stories. Backstory: Born to unknown parents in a spaceship, and unintentionally abandoned by them when they were both drafted in the military by force, Adam had to fend for himself from day one, cooking all of his foods, finding all of his water, and managing the spaceship he was in alongside several robotic helpers. From that day, he was a bit lonely, not having any person he could call friends, besides his robotic buddies, until he reached his teenage years, as well as generally being picked on, although he dealt with both very well. He taught most of what he knew by himself... and by looking things up on the Transnet, as well as whatever information the robotic servants had on them. At the age of 20, he would go out and train for the first time, first starting with the smallest Rat-Mice, all the way up to being able to kill Jillirin beasts with nothing more than his bare, unassited hands, and being able to keep up with the fastest crow-falcons with his hind legs, over the course of the next several years, but when he stumbled across a dead battlefield, filled with equally dead wrecks and corpses, he finally knew what he was going to do for the rest of his life; he would become a mercenary bounty hunter, after he picked up the shiniest, newest looking armor in the vicinity, and customized it to his own likings. Personality: Adam Raflyke is a self-made, independent, stoic person who prefers to get straight to the point, albeit usually speaking in terms of action rather than words. He does not like to introspect, he would much rather prefer actually doing something and not thinking about the possibilities that may happen. He is somewhat laidback and introverted, and practical to a fault, often not caring about conventional rules and conventions of fighting and honor. When it comes to problem solving, he confronts them with a head on mindset. For example, if he ran into a beast, he wouldn't think about trying to lay traps or retreating to ambush it, or any other fancy shenanigans, he would simply shoot it. Appearance: WIP Quotes: *"Bang. One shot; one kill." *"Muse less, act more!" *"I've had enough of this make believe shit that you two keep on rambling about, focus!" *"Time is money." Archetypes: The Gunslinger(Namely Vaporizer and Quick Draw), Gun Nut, Combat Pragmatist Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics: It goes without question that Adam posesses a physicality far superior to any normal human. *'Enhanced Combat:' Adam is able to fight on par with high ranking Marines and even best them in a one on one duel. *'Enhanced Marksmanship:' Adam has trained for years with weapons of different kinds to the point where he can hit an ant perched at the top of a mountain from a kilometer away. *'Enhanced Senses :' Adam has trained his senses, becoming extremely aware of what is happening around him. *'Enhanced Speed:' Adam is capable of moving and fighting at double digit mach speeds and reacting to lightning itself, and can even directly outrun SF-22 Fighters. *'Enhanced Durability :' He is capable of taking direct hits from weapons that would kill any normal human. *'Double Jump:' Adam is able to jump in the air. *'Wallrunning, Wall Jumping, Wallcrawling:' Adam is capable of moving up and maneuvering around walls in various ways, although he must keep moving if he wants to stay on the wall. Tranquil Fury: In combat, Adam is able to control and channel his anger and remain in complete control of himself, allowing it to empower him. In such a state he can attack with the savagery of a Jillirin Beast and with the precision of robots. ---- Powersuit Armor (High-Tech Exoskeleton): A special type of body armor that he found on a battlefield fought between the UIK and GD. Recoil Manipulation: Adam's Armor is able to manipulate recoil, being able to either increase or decrease it. Namely he uses it in his dual pistols, increasing the recoil to where he can perform bullet jumps, or decreasing them so that he can fire both of them at fully automatic speeds without being affected by adverse effects caused by recoil. Kinetic Energy Manipulation: Adam's Armor is able to manipulate the kinetic energy of any weapon that he is holding, as well as his body. He mostly uses this in his two pistols, allowing them to hit much harder than even most tank guns. Flight: His suit has built in jetpack and jet boots, and he can simply shoot rearward to propel himself forward further through the air. Resistance: The armor is highly resistant to most attacks, both from heat/cold based attacks and kinetic energy, as well as energy weapons such as lasers and plasma. Enhanced Physicality: The armor allows the user to move much faster than they normally would, as well as lifting things they normally could not as well as punching much harder and faster. On balance the user is many times superior to themselves without it. Items and Equipment Shadowphaze and Spitfire: Classified as being modified "Redeemer" pistols, Shadowphaze and Spitfire are the names of the pistols used by Adam Raflyke, and he has been using them since the very day he obtained them the same way and location he found his Powersuit Armor. The bullets move at the speed of lightning. *'Weakness Inducement:' The bullets of the firearms create weakpoints in whatever they hit, as well as causing the opponent to experience a fair amount of fatigue. *'Infinite Supply : '''The bullets of the Redeemers seem to never run out, and Adam has never been shown reloading them in combat. It is not known as to how it can shoot so many bullets and never have to reload. *'Soul Attacks:' The pistols are able to damage the soul in addition to their physical damage. *'Bullet Hell:' His pistols fire absurdly fast, being able to fill the air with hundreds to thousands of bullets. *'Extrasensory Perception:' The bullets also allow him to be able to "spy" on the vicinity around fallen bullets. '''Unique to Spitfire:' *'Fire Attacks:' Spitfire fires conflagration bullets that incinerate whatever they hit, solid or not, drastically raising temperature. Said bullets are able to vaporize even titanium and stronger metals. *'Heat Empowerment:' Spitfire functions much better in hot environments such as volcanic ones. *'Power Detection:' Upon hitting the target it informs the user of the powers and abilities of the opponent. *'Homing Effect:' The Spitfire's bullets home in on their targets, and are able to make Shadowphaze bullets track their targets as well if they are nearby. Unique to Shadowphaze: *'Ice Attacks:' Shadowphaze fires cryothermic bullets that freeze whatever they hit by drastically reducing temperature. Said bullets are capable of freezing superheated plasma. *'Cold Empowerment:' Shadowphaze functions much better in cold environments, such as the tundra. *'Homing Effect:' The Shadowphaze's bullets home in on their targets, and are able to make Spitfire bullets track their targets as well if they are nearby. *'Nerve Manipulation:' Said bullets are able to affect the nerves in such a way as to make the opponent feel an immensely painful sensation. Weaknesses Raflyke is highly impulsive and cares little for future consequences, and he is generally a poor planner, preferring to adapt and improvise rather than strategize. Additionally he has difficulty "reading between the lines" and is somewhat literal minded. Additionally, despite his blatant superhuman abilities, he is still a human. Additionally he has a hard time connecting with his spiritual self, as indicated by his irritation whenever someone mentions words like "Magic", as such a thing couldn't possibly exist in this world in his eyes. Trivia *This is Fllflourine's first character sheet on this wiki, although he has more OCs he might port over to here. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet